


Detention

by GonFreecss



Series: Kyalin advent calendar [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Lin Beifong just to wants to work in peace.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin advent calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038012
Kudos: 17





	Detention

A knock on the door interrupted Lin from doing her paperwork. "Come in". 

At least it was Mako, he was the least anoying. "Chief Beifong, there is a woman who had came to declared helself guilty of something but she said that she wont talk unless it is with you. She even asked us about putting some handcuffs and let her in the interrogation room." 

"Damn kid, why you didn´t say anything sooner. It sounds important." She excited the room with Mako besides. 

"Chief Being, the woman is Kya". 

Lin suddenly wanted to hit something or someone. She thought for a moment that it will be serious but it was just her wife. "Leave me alone, it is just Kya being childish". 

"Of course Chief. I will make sure that noone bothers you, I know how it is to be with someone a bit immature." 

She likes that kid, they were both similar. "Thank you". 

Kya was sitting on the table handcuffed. "Hello Chief police. I had been a very bad girl, I stole your heart". 

Lin rolled her eyes. "Kya, I am busy. Don´t come to my job just to play and less to have sex."

Kya was pouting. She looked adorable like this. "Fine. Because you had been a very bad girl I have to punish you".

Kya was excited. "What are gonna do with me?". Kya asked, kissing her.

Lin smiled. "I am gonna have you here while I work. You are gonna be alone and when I finish I will come and we can go home. ".

"What! You are gonna leave me?"

Before closing the door, Lin looked back. "You wanted so badly to be punished. Goodbye my love". She wink and close the door. 

In her office, Lin was already thinking about the best punishment for Kya for when they arrived at home for interrupting her job. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is Mako partner. 
> 
> Please if you like leave kudos/comments/bookmarks.


End file.
